My Addiction, My Gentleman
by Lizy Cipriano
Summary: Depois do término com Will, Alicia está só e carente em casa, mas quando o advogado vai entregar algo que ela esqueceu no escritório acaba ficando mais que o necessário.


**Capítulo 1 - Relapse**

Ela fechou a porta a sua frente. Pronto. Estava só em casa. E agora? Olhou para seu celular... Não, não ligaria para Kalinda... Mas no fundo não era para Kalinda que ela pensou em ligar... Não! Pior ainda. Não, ela não ligaria para Will, mas... Não! Eles tinham terminado há quase uma semana... Ok, ela tinha terminado com ele, mas isso não tinha importância. Ok, tinha sim, mas... Era melhor parar de pensar sobre ele.

Resolveu limpar a casa e fez, ficando ocupada por um tempo... Tentando esquecer que sua vontade de pegar o telefone e ligar para Will, querendo marcar algo, um jantar ou, quem sabe, apenas sexo... Owen estava certo ela sentia falta do sexo... Era como um veneno, uma droga, talvez tivesse feito a coisa certa se afastando de Will ou só ficaria cada vez mais difícil de tirá-lo de sua vida.

Ele caminhou por aquele conhecido corredor, avistou a porta, hesitou um pouco, as lembranças.. Bateu.

Ela notou algo, havia esquecido algo no escritório... Alguém bateu na porta. Levantou-se e foi abrir... Ok, ela não esperava, mesmo que quisesse, vê-lo ali.

- Hey, Will. – ela encostou-se um pouco na porta, sorrindo levemente.

Ele sorriu de volta. Não, aquele sorriso não, tão fofo.

- Hey, você esqueceu isso. – ele estendeu o celular para ela.

Era isso! Ela tinha esquecido o celular. Ela sorriu e pegou o aparelho.

- Obrigada, Will, não precisava. – disse

- Sem problema. – respondeu ele

- Você quer... Entrar? Beber alguma coisa?

- Ah, claro.

Sempre um gentleman.

Alicia deu espaço e ele entrou, ela fechou a porta atrás de si e foi até a cozinha, Will com ela. Ela estava, como sempre, linda.

E ele tão sexy naquele terno... Para variar.

Ela serviu um vinho em duas taças, uma para cada, quem sabe, álcool ajudasse com sua situação de carência, sem falar no excitante perigo que tinha com Will "Delicia" Gardner por perto. Ok, de onde veio esse pensamento, Alicia Cavanaugh (N/A: O "Delícia" é por minha conta, porque o Will é, sim, uma delícia, eu quero um desse, mãe.). Vixe, ela já estava até usando seu nome de solteira.

Ele pegou sua taça e bebeu um pouco. Contato visual, inquebrável, aquilo não era bom... Calor, aquilo era pior ainda. Will deu a volta, chegando perto dela, com a taça na mão, ele, talvez sem perceber, invadiu, ligeiramente, o espaço pessoal de Alicia, mas em seu estado ela nem pensou em reagir a isso.

- Eu... Não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre nós. – falou Will – No escritório e... Fora também. – Ele fez um gesto referindo-se a sua volta.

Ela consentiu.

- Sem dúvida. – falou

Ele sorriu. Droga, aquele sorriso outra vez. Calma, Alicia. O que...?

Ela estava se aproximando dele? Quando ele largou a taça no balcão?

Ela... Beijou-o. Sim, ela começou o beijou e Will, lógico, retribuiu... Ok, ela sentiu MUITA falta disso.

Sentiu-o encostar, suavemente, seu corpo contra o balcão. Ele tinha deixado a barba crescer, o deixando mais atraente que o normal, o cabelo estava num penteado diferente, para trás, só melhorando seu visual.

Ele deixou sua boca, foi para o maxilar, pescoço.

Os lábios de Alicia, entreabertos, ela sorriu, o pescoço pendendo para trás, deixando seu pescoço ainda mais exposto.

- Senti sua falta. – ela o ouviu dizer entre beijos.

As mãos dele alcançaram suas pernas, ela sorriu novamente.

- E eu a sua. – foi o que ela disse antes de beijá-lo outra vez.

Era isso. Não tinha mais volta e assim Alicia queria que continuasse, que Will não bancasse o gentleman e parasse.

Ela abriu as pernas, permitindo-o ficar entre elas. Beijos e mais beijos seguiam-se, um após o outro, Will puxou Alicia mais para a ponta do balcão, melhorando seu acesso a ela. Tirou a blusa dela, enquanto essa se livrou do terno que ele usava, para depois começar a afrouxar a gravata. O advogado começou a tirar a calça social que ela usava, deixando que essa escorregasse pelas pernas dela, ambos apreciando o contato. Beijou então seus ombros, alcançado a fina alça do sutiã, baixando-a, sentiu sua camisa ir ao chão logo depois da gravata. Eles se olharam por alguns instantes, mas Alicia queria mais ação, passou o braço pelos ombros dele, trazendo-o mais próximo, mordeu-lhe no ombro, em resposta ele beijou seu pescoço, baixando a outra alça do sutiã, levando as mãos para trás, soltando o feixe da peça, logo a peça ia ao chão. As mãos de Alicia abriram seu cinto, depois sua calça, deslizando para dentro, tocando seu membro rígido, automaticamente, ele moveu o quadril para a delicada mão dela, essa sorriu. Tomou o rosto dela em sua mão, fazendo-a olhá-lo... Outro beijo.

- Quarto... – ela sussurrou ofegante, quebrando o beijo, ele segurou em suas coxas, ela envolveu os quadris dele com suas pernas. Will a ergueu com facilidade, com cuidado seguiu para o quarto. Beijos e beijos, eles encostaram-se à porta do quarto, habilidosamente e com algum trabalho, Alicia conseguiu se livrar das calças dele, deixando apenas de cueca. Sentia seu corpo contra o dele, seus seios roçando o peito dele, lábios inseparáveis, enquanto o ar ia desaparecendo de seu alcance, mas não fazia diferença, ela o queria, não uma, mas várias vezes, se pudesse pensar se perguntaria como não se apaixonar por um homem como Will, gentil, cavalheiro, trabalhador, quente, carinhoso... Perfeito.

Ele a deitou, cuidadosamente na cama, ficando sobre ela, Alicia adorou a visão da ereção dele contra o tecido da boxer branca, ele seguiu o olhar dela e riu levemente.

- Posso...? – ela pediu

- Sou todo seu. – respondeu ele.

Alicia se pôs sobre ele, sobre os quadris dele, seus lábios famintos pelos dele, o beijou, mas rapidamente se afastou, tinha que se livrar daquela cueca e o fez. Will suspirou aliviado, não aguentava mais ficar preso daquela maneira. Ela sorriu, as mãos dele foram para o quadril da advogada, ela sabia o que ele faria, então o ajudou quando ele retirou sua calcinha. Ela brincou um pouco, provocou um pouco, seus sexos roçando, sabia que Will poderia acabar com aquilo quando quisesse, mas ele deixou que ela comandasse. Lentamente, Alicia sentou-se sobre ele, seus olhos fecharam, sentindo, os lábios secaram, enquanto ele a preenchia completamente, num encaixe perfeito, ouviu Will grunhir baixo de prazer, suas mãos ainda na cintura dela, ajudando quando ela começou os movimentos... Lentamente, com calma, gradativamente, adquirindo velocidade... Mais... Mais... Cada vez mais rápido, de maneira bastante prazerosa. As mãos dela que antes estavam no peito dele, em busca de equilíbrio, foram para seu rosto, quando ela curvou-se para beijá-lo, Will sentou, nunca permitindo que parassem de se movimentar, as mãos subiram para os seios, massageando-os, fazendo Alicia beijá-lo mais intensamente... Ela sentia, não duraria tanto, estava se aproximando e de alguma maneira sabia que Will a acompanhava.

- Mais rápido... – ela pediu, ele a obedeceu, voltando suas mãos para a cintura, ajudando-a a aumentar a velocidade. Alicia sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo.

- Alicia, eu não vou...

- Tudo bem, estou com você.

Will sentiu ela morder seu lábio inferior, quando alcançou seu pico, repousando sua cabeça sobre o ombro dele, alguns movimentos e ele chegou a seu clímax.

Respirações ofegantes, saiu de dentro da advogada, ele beijou o maxilar dela, sentindo-a respirando irregularmente em seu pescoço... Não sabia o que tinha sido aquilo, mas gostaria bastante se voltasse a acontecer.

Segurando-a contra si, Will deitou cuidadosamente, acariciava as costas dela, essa se arrumou mais confortavelmente sobre ele.

A verdade era que nunca se sentiu também com algum homem como se sentia com Will, ele a cobriu. Peter nunca a fizera sentir-se assim, amada. Arrependida? Ela se sentia um pouco, talvez por, um dia, ter beijado e Will e mais tarde feito sexo com Peter, mas ela queria tirá-lo da cabeça, não deviam se envolver, não é? Tarde demais. Eles se beijaram, ela o usou para se vingar de Peter, desistiu, mas depois se entregou a ele outra vez... Um dos mais cobiçados de Chicago, ela sorriu ao lembrar. Sentia enquanto ele, carinhosamente, acariciava suas costas, olhou para o rosto dele, calmo, sereno, apenas a observando, sorriu e se aninhou a ele. Se era errado não importava, pelo menos, por essa noite ela queria que Will ficasse ali, que seu gentleman a mimasse um pouco, que aquela sensação de amor não a abandonasse... Não hoje e, por Deus, não tão cedo.

**Capítulo 2 – Fear**

Acordar e ver Will a observando com um olhar tão carinhoso fez sentir-se, ligeiramente, envergonhada e tão bem. Uma sensação incrível... Mas cansada como estava, afinal depois de vários _rounds_ quem não estaria? Rapidamente, voltou a dormir.

Quando acordou se viu só, olhou em volta, nada, ninguém. Enrolou-se no lençol e saiu a procura dele.

- Will. – ela chamou baixo, por algum motivo, talvez esperasse encontrar Peter ou qualquer outra pessoa que não devesse saber que eles tinham... Um caso? É, aparentemente, era isso que tinham.

- Aqui. – a voz dele a vez acalmar-se, vinha da cozinha.

- Ah, Deus, você não... – falou ela, Will usava apenas a boxer branca.

- Eu pensei em fazer algo para quando você acordasse.

Sempre um gentleman.

De repente o celular dele tocou, ele olhou na direção do som, suas calças, ele as tinha levado para a sala, apressou-se em alcançá-las. Alicia o viu caminhando para a sala.

"_Que bumbum."_ Ela virou-se de costa e riu do que pensara. Rapidamente voltou a olhar para ele.

- Gardner. – ela o ouviu dizer, ele voltou caminhando para a cozinha, tinha um sorriso no rosto, aproximava-se de Alicia. – Alô? – ele desligou o pôs o celular sobre o balcão.

Tocou o rosto dela e a beijou, ela correspondeu.

Foram interrompidos pelo celular de Will tocando outra vez. Eles se olharam e Will atendeu.

- Gardner... Oi... Sim... – ele mudou de expressão, parecia tenso, Alicia ficou um pouco confusa, ele saiu andando para a sala.

Alicia, mesmo confusa e, um tanto, curiosa, ela resolveu se concentrar em fazer o café dos dois, era final de semana, as crianças iam passar com Peter. Eles poderiam ficar tranquilos, desde que Jackie não resolvesse visitar a casa.

Quando Will voltou para a cozinha, Alicia já tinha colocado o café sobre o balcão.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou ela

- Tudo. – respondeu ele

- Quem era?

Ele hesitou, mas respondeu

- Tammy. – Alicia hesitou um pouco.

- E... O que ela... Queria? – ela resolveu que era melhor sentar, então pegou os pratos e levou para a mesa, sabendo que Will a seguiria.

- Ela está na cidade.

- E...

- E eu pedi um tempo.

Ela pôs os pratos na mesa e virou-se para olhá-lo.

- Porque você andou traindo ela... ? – disse Alicia

- Eu não posso continuar com ela, não com o nosso "isso".

- Não devíamos ter feito isso.

- Por quê? Somo adultos, agimos por nós mesmos, podemos nos virar sozinhos.

Ele a beijou.

Ela correspondeu e quando o ar se fez necessário se afastaram, então Alicia o abraçou apertado.

Medo? Talvez.

**Capítulo 3 - Flowers**

**Algum tempo depois.**

- Sra. Cavanaugh? – a voz feminina chamou a atenção de Alicia, ela olhou para confirma sua teoria... Kalinda. Ela sorriu para a amiga, essa entrou e pôs um buque sobre a mesa da advogada.

- Quem...? – perguntou Alicia

Kalinda sorria, então indicou com a cabeça a sala de reuniões.

Alicia levantou e juntas as duas foram ver.

Alicia avistou Will em reunião com alguns sócios, até que os olhares se encontraram e ele sorriu para ela, ele já sabia, ele mandou as flores. Ela sorriu de volta.

Ambas voltaram para a sala de Alicia.

- Acho que eu devia chamar de Sra. Gardner, não? – falou Kalinda divertida

As duas riram. O celular de Alicia tocou.

- Alô? – atendeu

_- Achei que fosse atender como Gardner._

- Owen.

_- Hey, mana... Soube que se livrou do Peter... Voltou a ser Cavanaugh ou o Will já te transformou em Gardner?_

- Cavanaugh.

_- Hm... Cavanaugh por enquanto, não?_

- Owen, eu não vejo o futuro.

_- Eu sim, vejo você como Alicia Gardner, feliz como pinto no lixo com um filhote do Will._

Alicia riu.

**Capítulo 4 – Happy Ending**

**Mais algum tempo depois.**

Will abriu a porta.

- Hey, Zach, Grace. – falou Will feliz ao vê-los.

- Hey, Will. – falaram os dois, entrando.

- Zach, Grace. – a voz da garotinha alegre percorreu o apartamento. Ela correu até os irmãos e os abraçou, eles retribuíram.

- Hey, Alice. – Falou Grace feliz por ver a irmã de cinco anos.

- Hey, Alice. – falou Zach, erguendo a pequena e brincando com ela.

- Cadê a mamãe? – perguntou Grace.

- Zach? Grace? – Alicia veio do quarto com Josh no colo.

- Zach, Grace. – falou o menino de cinco anos, Alicia o colocou no chão e o menino foi falar com os irmãos.

Josh e Alice eram gêmeos fraternos.

Depois que os mais novos deixaram seus irmãos, Alicia foi abraçar seus filhos mais velhos. Eles estavam crescidos, com vidas independentes, ambos felizes com a mudança na vida da mãe. Will era um bom homem, sempre fora.

- Tão bom vê-los por aqui. – falou Alicia abraçando os filhos mais velhos. – Então, por que a visita?

- Bom, eu e Grace resolvemos tirar um dia para dar um passeio com os gêmeos se a senhora deixar. – explicou Zach

Os gêmeos pularam alegres com a notícia.

Alicia e Will se olharam, ela então olhou para Zach.

- Tudo bem. – falou.

XXX

Alicia estava no sofá assistindo TV, quando Will sentou-se ao seu lado, passando o braço pelos ombros dela, puxando-a para perto, essa se encostou ao peito dele.

- "Como está, Sra. Gardner?" – ele brincou – "Linda sua barriga de quatro meses."

Alicia o olhou sorrindo.

- Seu bobo. – disse, pouco antes de dar-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios.

- Você ficou bem grávida.

- Enorme de gorda.

- Alicia... Sabe que não.

Ela o encarou.

- William Gardner, seja o que for que está passando pela sua mente não vou passar por outro parto.

Ele fez aquela carinha de cachorro sem dono.

- Não. – ela insistiu.

- Podemos ter um cachorro.

- Num apartamento?

- Pode ser um cachorro pequeno.

Ela riu.

- Lembra de acordar de madrugada com um dos dois chorando? – comentou Will sussurrando no ouvido dela, de maneira mansa, carinhosa. Ela sorriu.

- Lembro e lembro também de como foram gerados. – ela sorria maldosa, ele a olhou.

Beijaram-se.

Sim, aquela vida como Alicia Gardner era, simplesmente, perfeita.


End file.
